El silencio de la Rosa
by LunitaSret
Summary: Ya los años han pasado, Ib ya es toda una adolescente. Un reencuentro que lleva de vuelta a la galería de Guertena.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes de IB no me pertenecen

Advertencia: Por ahora nada :)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Al pasar los años Ya Ib se había convertido en toda una mujer había madurado tanto mental como físicamente pero aun con muchos recuerdos de el Mundo de Guertena que jamás podrá borrar de su memoria fue una pesadilla que al final le dejo un lindo final. Garry y Ib cumplieron su promesa de reunión y siguieron siendo amigos pero con el tiempo se veían muy poco después de todo Garry era mucho mayor que ella y tenia responsabilidades bastante grandes, Pasaron tres años sin saber nada uno del otro y fue entonces cuando Ib cumplió los 16 años...

**Pov IB**

Me doy cuenta que he cambiado en muchos aspectos sigo siendo yo pero ahora soy más seria que antes, Aunque eso no implica que sea cariñosa y Tierna, Suelo ser muy fría para ocultarlo no me gusta que lo noten.

**Pov Garry**

Se nota que no he cambiado nada con el tiempo sigo siendo el mismo chico Cariñoso y Tierno no puedo dejar de serlo ya es algo que me caracteriza y me describe después de todo no está nada mal para alguien tan valiente y guapo como yo. (Garry no te aria mal recordar el juego)

**Pov Ib**

-Madre me voy al Instituto se me hace tarde- Le grite a mi madre desde la puerta muy agitada.

-Espera Ib si ni siquiera has desayunado- Grito mi madre desde la cocina.

-Comprare Algo en camino- Cerré la puerta de entrada y me puse en marcha, El sonido del tráfico en la calle me aturdía quizá era por lo agitada que estaba después de salir tan rápido no me extrañaba nada, Caminada esperanzada por la calle mirando a todas parte en busca de un local o negocio de comida y después de tanto conseguí entrar en un restaurante-Buenas Tardes- Le dije al vendedor mientras decidía que comer.

-¿Que le apetece señorita?- Dijo el vendedor.

-Bueno yo quiero una ensalada muy sana- No sé porque de repente quería alimentarme sanamente me pareció extraño a mí misma.

-Enseguida puedo tomar asiento en una de las mesas- Dijo el mientras me enseñaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien Gracias- Le dije y luego me dirige a una mesa todas estaban ocupadas pero por suerte encontré una de dos asientos y me puse cómoda a esperar mi comida que según mi criterio parecía de vegetariana, Minutos después el camarero me trajo la comida y tenia tanta hambre que empecé de una rápida vez.

-Disculpa todos los asientos Están ocupados ¿Puedo hacerte Compañía?- me dijo alguien

-Si por supuesto- le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente quede impactada al verlo aun no me lo creía.

-¡¿Ib?! ¿Eres tú?-

-¡Garry!- Grite mientras saltaba a abrazarlo.

-No puedo creerlo Ib como has crecido- Agrego Garry mientras me abrazaba muy alegre.

-Si vaya tu sí que sigues tan igual ¡jajaja!- Dije y no pude evitar reírme pero era verdad, Tomamos asiento dispuestos a continuar la charla.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eso crees?- Dijo el mientras reía.

-¡Ho! Créeme que si jajaja pero mira el lado bueno eso quiere decir que no estás tas tan viejo- Añadí con tono burlón.

-Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con tan viejo?- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Nada jajaja- Me encantaba hacerlo enojar con eso después de todo el era muy egocéntrico-

-A pero como te gusta tomarme el pelo con eso jajaja- Añadió también riendo

-Ups se me hace tarde para el instituto debo irme Garry- Dije algo angustiada.

-¿Si? Bueno déjame llevarte- Dijo Garry lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

-Si está bien entonces vamos- Le dije pedí la cuenta la cual Garry no dejo por nada que pagara y nos dirigimos a la salida el me abrió la puerta y entonces salimos-¿Tomos el Autobús?- Le pregunte.

-No como crees si allí esta mi auto- Añadió el mientras yo me quede algo boca abierta.

-Me sorprendes Garry- Añadí riendo y subí al auto, Garry se puso en marcha.

-¿Dónde Estudias?- Me pregunto.

-Emm ¿De verdad piensas que quiero ir a clases?- Le dije con sarcasmo.

-Eso creo cariño- Respondió el.

-¡Acabo de encontrarte no quiero ir a clases! Qué tal si hacemos una aventura y vamos a la Galería- Le dije con tono escalofriante.

-Después de todo lo que sucedió en la Galería ¿quieres volver a visitarla?- Dijo Garry casi asustado.

-Oye que vayamos no significa que volveremos a Guertena y mucho menos que nos tropezaremos de repente con La Dama de Rojo jajaj- Le respondí en tono burlón.

-No lo sé Ib, no quiero vivir algo como eso nueva mente- Dijo seriamente

-Vamos Garry no pasara nada- le dije seriamente.

-Bueno Sera una aventura Vamos- Respondió el.

-Bien Garry eso es positivo- Pasaron Minutos y minutos hasta que por fin llegamos a la galería y salimos del auto para disponernos a entrar.

* * *

Eso es todo, por ahora :D espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen Review por fa!

Subiré el otro en cuanto pueda :)


End file.
